mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Low
A New Low is the fourth episode of the second series of the TV show Miranda. The episode was broadcast on BBC One on 6th December 2010. Summary A new face, Tamara, appears in the Cafe and Miranda and Stevie see who can become her best friend. However, Tamara is running them ragged with her speedy, jolly and very active lifestyle. There is some shocking news yet to come from Miranda that will test her and Gary's relationship. Plot Miranda descends the stairs to a cowaring Stevie who is hiding from youths. After leaving, Miranda reveals that she's off to meet her new friend Tamara but the two of them argue as to whether Stevie is also friends with Tamara or not. Then a mini-dispute erupts leaving them both rushing to meet "their friend". At the Cafe, they find Tamara isn't yet there. Clive reveals that Tamara came from Hong Kong with Gary. Meanwhile, Gary tries to show off in front of them by acting manly next to a plumber. This backfires when he goes camp with some parsley. Gary takes Miranda to one side and asks about their plan to sleep together leaving them organising a date for later in the week. Tamara then walks in and Stevie and Miranda rush up to greet her. Clive makes a passing remark to Gary about him saying that she was apparently a good waitress back in Hong Kong. Tamara reveals to them that she's planning on attending an art class making the desperate duo agreeing to tag along. Later that day and the two of them are in the shop. Penny walks in and reveals that she has bought herself a "portable phone" for exchanging saucy texts with her husband. She then moves onto her main point in offering her a possible husband. After getting a text, Penny strains her eyes to look at the screen, having not bought her glasses but Stevie jumps in and says how elegant glasses look on an older woman, making Penny immediately asking for an explanation. There's a short and cringeworthy conversation about how old Stevie thinks Penny is, forcing her to make up pathetic answers in an attempt not to offend her. It jumps to Miranda singing with her fruit friends (naturally including Gordon the Grapefruit), something that she says she does not do. At the art class, later that evening, the three of them are preparing themselves. Miranda gets rather excited when she sees the life model, allowing herself to make an inappropriate comment about his private parts. Not long afterwards, a new dispute comes to light and Stevie and Miranda find themselves painting on each other. They are then suprised when Tamara asks them if they wanted to go clubbing but then, still competing, they decide to go anyway. At 11pm, Miranda goes to the Cafe to meet them but finds that they haven't turned up yet. She asks Gary to provide her with loads of coffee and cake to keep her awake throughout the night. Gary tells Miranda that he's happy that she's still single and goes to book a room at a spa hotel for the two of them. As he leaves, Stevie and Tamara walk in. It cuts to them coming back to Miranda's flat after their night out. She persuades them to watch the sunrise with her. After Tamara guesses that they're middle aged, Miranda and Stevie then decide to make a secret pact not to fall asleep. Later that morning and the girls are forced to do a make-over. They find new ways to keep themselves awake including clashing cymbals and putting ice down their tops. Tamara then moves onto playing Twister with Miranda and Stevie licking batteries to stop themselves from falling asleep. At 9am, Tamara decides that it's time to go swimming. Tamara leaves to get ready and Gary walks into the shop trying to be macho. After successfully wooing Miranda, he leaves. Tamara comes back and tells them to meet her at the swimming pool. Alone, the two of them devise a plan to take it in turns to go out with Tamara while the other one sleeps. At the swimming pool, Miranda is having issues getting changed in front of people and is rather disturbed when someone undresses before her very eyes. Back at the shop, Miranda retells her tale to Stevie who is too tired to understand how to pour tea. Miranda then reveals that she's nervous about coming to terms with nudicity. Stevie suggests that Miranda should imagine the very next person who walks through the door naked. This turns out to be Penny. When Penny leaves, Miranda suggests that she should become the life model for the art class. The episode then cuts to the art class where Miranda is ready to undress. Miranda manages to get undressed and this leads to everyone in the class reaching for their larger canvases. Later, at the bar, Miranda goes to see Gary. Tamara and Stevie walk in to talk to Miranda, Tamara ignoring Clive's orders. Gary walks in and Clive fires Tamara and in a rage he reveals that Gary is, in fact, married to Tamara. Miranda is baffled and Gary is forced to explain that he married Tamara to get her into the country with Clive regretting having said anything after realising that Miranda and Gary are now an item. Upset and angry, Miranda runs out and Gary follows after her. At the flat, Gary and Miranda's argument continues. When explaining that he owed Tamara a favour, he accidentally reveals that he was sleeping with Tamara in Hong Kong. Miranda tells him that she won't be his next fling and that it certainly won't end in marriage and accidentally storms out of her own flat. She eventually makes him leave before falling asleep on the sofa. The next morning, in the cafe, Miranda recalls how angry she still is with Gary. Gary reveals that Tamara left to get out of the way and Miranda explains that she feels it best to move on. Misunderstanding, Gary is relieved and hopes that their relationship won't be too harmed by the news. Miranda makes it clear that she wants to move on from him. Understanding, Gary walks away. Gary then finds the naked painting that Tamara did of Miranda. Penny and Stevie walk in, leaving all of the regulars there to look at the painting- all of whom are either shocked or are finding it hilarious. Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes